A number of cancers are treatable before the cancer has moved beyond the primary site. However, once the cancer has spread beyond the primary site, the treatment options may be limited and the survival statistics may decline dramatically. Bones are a common location for cancer to infiltrate once leaving the primary tumor location. Breast and prostate cancer are examples of cancers that migrate to bones. Even leukemic cells that arise in the bloodstream may home to the bone marrow. Once cancer resides in bone, it may cause pain in an individual. Furthermore, once in the bone marrow, the cancer cells may also become resistant to chemotherapy. In addition, if the particular bone affected produces blood cells in the bone marrow, the individual may develop a variety of blood cell related disorders. Thus, it may be desirable to prevent cancer cells from leaving the primary site and/or to prevent extravasation of cancer cells from the bloodstream and infiltration into other tissues. Retention of cancer cells in the bloodstream makes the cells more susceptible to treatment, such as chemotherapy.
Some cancers originate all or in part in bone. For such cancers, it may be desirable to mobilize cancer cells from bone to the bloodstream and/or to prevent those cells (as well as any cancer cells already in the bloodstream) from homing to bone or otherwise leaving the bloodstream. Retention of cancer cells in the bloodstream (or mobilization of cancer cells into the bloodstream and then retention therein) makes the cells more susceptible to treatment, such as chemotherapy.
Hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) also reside in the bone marrow and are a source of material for cellular therapy. HSCs adhere to the stroma within the bone marrow and in order to be harvested must break these adhesions and mobilize out of the bone marrow. Improved agents for increasing the number of HSCs available for harvesting may be desirable. Such HSCs may be useful for engraftment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for the treatment of cancers that may leave the primary site and cancers that originate all or in part in bone, and for improved methods to aid in the preparation of therapeutic-grade stem cells. The present disclosure may fulfill one or more of these needs and/or may provide other advantages.